The Fight for Elliot Stabler
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: Yeah thats right! Kathy and Dani have come back! And now Olivia has to compete. But she makes a competition with the two to get Elliot attention! God knows how that will turn out!
1. Chapter 1:Dani Returns

**The Fight for Elliot Stabler**

**Ch.1: Dani Returns**

**Being mad at Elliot Stabler for too long might be hazardous to your health. With his charming smile, and his apologetic dancing blue eyes, it was enough for you to melt and let him walk all over you. Let's just get that straight. If you ever were in a relationship with him, you would probably be proclaimed as the luckiest girl on the planet. Anyone who would see him with his shirt off, or even more, was lucky not to explode or turn to putty in his arms. Olivia Benson was trained to not fall in love with your work, but it was hard as hell. Every day, even when she first met him, her knees buckled, and she felt herself turn red. She also somehow managed to not let him know. That she absolutely loved him. That she would die for him. Do anything for him. If he ever left her, she would probably have a psychatic breakdown, or quit. Even when he touched her, she would blush, and stare right into his eyes. Then he would smile at her and she would roll her eyes, pretending that she wasn't completely mesmerized. And every night, she would lay there in her bed, with her eyes open, thinking about him. Dreaming about what might have been. **

** The things girls would do to Elliot Stabler. God help him if he was alone in a room full of girls. Dani Beck would probably slap him right across the face, and then kiss him full and hard on the lips. And she wouldn't give a crap what would happen after, she would fuck him all night. Even if he didn't agree. Being partners with him for about a week was the best thing that ever happened to her. She could never forget his lips pressing against her, both of them ignoring their buzzing phones, still managing to kiss eachother full and delicately on the lips. She swore if they were together for about 2 minutes more, they would definitley have had sex in the car. She even counted the seconds they kissed. A whole 43 seconds. She still had dreams about the man, remembering his soft touch, tough muscles, and square jaw with those hypnotizing blue eyes. Hopefully, she would see him again. The first chance she got. But she had been so busy with her new job at Brooklyn, she couldn't find the time to see him again, to see if he ever thought about her. To see him would be like a piece of heaven to her. One day, she was going to find him. And love him like she should have.**

** Kathy was the best position in the love triangle, well square to be honest. She may have left him, but damn, he took her back in a heartbeat. She was a bitch, even she would admit that. Breaking that Romeo's heart, then taking him back, was pure luck for her. If he was already in a relationship when she asked to take him back, which was a surprise that he wasn't when she came around, she would have been screwed. Luckily, they got remarried. God, she was grateful that he took her back. They had met in highschool, and he had sex with her once. Protected of course. But she left the next morning. She had no idea why. Something in her mind told her she couldn't face his smiling face in the morning, so she just went. And one day, she came back, and he just couldn't believe it. He suddenly blurted out, "Marry me." And it was heaven to her. And also one thing. She was without a doubt jealous of Olivia Benson. Truth be told, she was the only woman who spent more time with her husband than she did. And Elliot and Olivia were close. Super close. So close that they knew more about eachother than the other knew about themselves, if that makes sense. And when she left him for a second time, she would be damned if anyone got in the way of getting him back. Especially a pretty brunnette that was as innocent as an angel.**

** "So, when do you wanna get dinner?" Elliot suddenly asked Olivia. "Hmm?" She grinned at him. "Dinner? You and me?" he asked again, his sparkling eyes dancing. "If I didn't know you that well, I'd think you were asking me on a date." He rolled his eyes and his grin widened even more. "You could think that, I guess." She looked up at him for real that time, her eyes widening. But when she saw his serious face, she knew he was kidding. Elliot arched an eyebrow, and brushed his hand across hers. "There's a new bar a couple of blocks from here. You, me, some beer and some burgers. What do you say?" It may not have been a date, but she would go anywhere he said. She wished she could scream "HELL YEAH!!!!" right there. But obviously she couldn't scream in the station with Cragen about 14 feet away from there. So she simply nodded enthusiastically and squeezed his hand. They put the paperwork away and walked out. Olivia was extremely tempted to hold his hand. But she knew he'd freak, so she decided to flirt and brush her fingers against his. But instead of freaking, he actually entwined his fingers with hers. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest, and she felt her cheeks flush. Walking around the corner, right there was a bar, in all its shining glory. She had been waiting for this moment forever. Tonight, she was going to tell him how she felt for him. She didn't care how he reacted. Just for him to know would be enough for her. And nothing could ruin it. Except the tall dirty blond with dark green eyes sitting right on a barstool and immediately noticing him and Olivia.**

** "Elliot?" Dani gasped. "Dani?! What are you doing here?" His eyes were pratically bugging out of his sockets. "I-always come here on Saturdays. What are you doing here?" Elliot's mouth was open, his jaw almost dropping to the floor. Olivia felt jealousy grow inside her, glaring down at Dani. "I'm....with Olivia...for dinner..." Olivia felt like grinning evily at her, but she didn't want to be childish, so she just raised an eyebrow. "Dani....haven't seen you in a while." Dani half-smiled. "Well I'll see you guys later." She walked off, leaving Elliot surprised and confused. He closed his arm around Olivia's shoulder, as they walked over to a booth. "Well....that was strange." she tried to keep up conversation. He didn't even say anything, just staring in Dani's direction, smirking. "Wow. She's actually come out of the dark." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Hello, Elliot? Best friend over here? You can stop drooling now." That got his attention and he grinned at her. "Sorry. It's just surprising she's here. I haven't seen her in, about 4 years." She took a deep breath, completely forgetting her anger. After all, with Elliot's charm, you must have a been a hetero-sexual to stay angry with him. "Keep me without chains....I never wanted anything so much,than to drown in your love and not feel in your rain..." the music played on the intercom above their heads. "I'm gonna get us some beer, alright?" Elliot smiled. "Ok." Olivia smiled back. As soon as he left, she searched for Dani's face. Sure enough, there was Dani sitting at a table, staring right at her booth. Then she started to walk over to Olivia. "Olivia." Dani glared at her.**

** "Dani." Olivia arched an eyebrow at her. "What gives you the right to take him?" That just set Olivia immediately off. "I've been waiting 9 years for this....don't screw with me!" Something just set her off there, but she soon cooled. "Besides, I've known Elliot longer than you have, and it was bound to happen sooner or later." Dani only rolled her eyes and continued to glare. "Oh, you are so full of crap. You left once and you think that you can come back and reclaim your precious Elliot, but its not gonna happen." Olivia could see Elliot coming out of the corner of her eye. "And...goodbye." she smiled as Elliot came up behind Dani. "Hello again, Dani. Um...what are you doing?" Of course, she acted completely innocent. "Just girl talk, El." She walked away and Elliot smiled at Olivia and passed her a beer across the table. "Thanks." Thats all she could say. It was true, Dani had intimidated her just a little. But her confidence kept telling her she could give Elliot everything more than Dani ever could. It was time for her to change things. Just with three words. "Elliot?" He looked up from his beer, his Adam's apple bobbing from swallowing a swig of his alchohol. "I need to tell you something." Cracking his knuckles and sighing, he looked and listened intently. **


	2. Chapter 2:The Rules

The Fight For Elliot Stabler

Ch.2: The Beginning of The Game

"How long have we been partners, Elliot?" Olivia sighed. "11 years and counting." he grinned, his eyes sparkling, proud he remembered. "Yeah. Well, over time, when people have been close for a while, they develop connections....connections that no one else could understand. And when those connections become closer, people start developing feelings..." She didn't want to say it, so she tried to hint, and she assumed he started to understand. "Liv....wha-" With all her courage she formed the words. "Elliot Stabler, I love you." Olivia felt like silence had grown all around the bar. His face was shocked, surprised, and what she was hoping for: acceptance. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. "You know, I always figured you were gonna say that sometime. I just didn't believe it." Olivia felt like crying, though she wasn't even sure what his response was. "....And, at one point though, I felt the same way." That really surprised her, because he was grinning from ear to ear when he said it. "....and I still kind of do." Nothing could have made her happier than what he had said. She smiled, squeezing her eyes shut to try to keep from crying. He trailed his fingers across her arm, showing that he was teling the truth. "It's a good thing too. Because I was never sure if you felt the same way." He moved to her side of the booth and wrapped his arm around her side. Olivia hesitated and put her arm around his shoulder. "But I don't want it to affect our work, so we should just stay friends." That had instantly broke her glad mood. But she grinned again and just nodded, not letting it get to her.

While Elliot was getting their burgers, sometimes exchanging a wink to her while leaning against the bar. And just when she was going to forget all about it as she took another drink of her beer, Dani slid in across again. "You're a frequent visitor aren't you?" she said without fear. "Haha. You're hilarious. How's your date-oops I mean-friendly dinner with Elliot?" Dani replied coldly. "Closer to him than you'll ever be, so you can go screw yourself." Dani only laughed. "Not a smart move, princess. I just asked him for a dinner date 3 minutes ago and he said yes." That upset Olivia more than it showed, but she only sighed. "Oh. Well, good for you." Dani smiled and walked away. As soon as she left, Olivia rested her head on her hand, straining not to cry. Elliot came a few minutes later, carrying in his arm two baskets of burgers and fries and another two beers. "Took me a while, but I finally got us some good burgers." He started to dig in, taking a first bite of the burger, but Olivia wouldn't move. She just stared at him, not eating and not saying a word. He wiped away the mustard on his nose, and started to feel uncomfortable when he noticed she was staring. "What?" he asked. And she could have been straight out serious with him, if there wasn't a spot of mustard on the tip of his nose. Her straight face turned into a wide smile, and she giggled. "If only I could take you seriously, El. But its kinda difficult when there's a splotch of mustard on your nose." He turned a little red, half-smiling, and rummaging for a napkin. "Crap, I forgot one. And what kind of bar doesn't have napkin holders?!" For no reason, he sounded a little angry. But she rolled her eyes, and before she even knew what she was doing, she kissed his nose, lightly licking the mustard with her tongue.

She half-regretted it to be completely honest. She loved that she did it, but she tried to hide the smirk that was spreading on her face, and licking her lips from the taste of his skin. Elliot's eyes bugged out, and she saw his nerves pop out of his neck and his cheeks go red. She saw a bead of sweat over his arched eyebrow. She wanted to kiss it away. Olivia had never felt so fearless and free at that moment. He tried to calm down by taking another drink of his beer. She even tried to flirt right after that. She squeezed his thigh from under the table, making him choke on his beer. Laughing a little, she showed an apologetic smile as she patted his back to cough it up. In a few moments after he had coughed the last of the beer out of his pipes, he was quiet for what seemed forever. Then Olivia sighed and stared into his eyes. Tears brimmed her eyes, though she couldn't figure why. "Sorry El." She got up, and felt his stare drag her while she hurried to the bathroom. As soon as she got to the bathroom, she stared into the mirror and realized what he was making her do. She felt like a whore. A slut. Streaks of tears made paths over her cheeks. She wanted to slap herself. She folded her arms on the sink and buried her face in them. "Olivia?" a familiar voice replied behind her. She looked and stared in the face of besides Dani, she thought was the face of pure evil. "Kathy? What are-" Olivia stuttered, feeling embaressed that she was crying over her ex-husband. "Uhh....I came here with a date. But what are you doing here? And why are you crying?" Olivia was jealous of her beyond all reasons, but she thought she was kind enough to try and comfort her. "Nothing. It's nothing. I'm fine." Kathy looked down, trying to say something. "Um....do you know where Elliot is?" Its not like she could hide him from her, so she sighed. "He's here." Kathy didn't even thank her before running out the door.

Olivia opened the door to see Kathy AND Dani crowding around him. "Elliot?" Kathy whispered. Elliot's eyes went even wider. "Kathy? What the hell? Is everyone stalking me?" Dani glared at Kathy, but glared right through Olivia. "You have to ruin everything, Benson. Your partnership, Elliot's marraige, and now me and Elliot. You mess up everything!" Anger boiled inside Olivia, wanting to smack the crap out of Dani. "There's gonna be something messed up in a few seconds." she hissed as she stepped closer to Dani. "Olivia, what the fuck is going on here?" Elliot stepped in, and instantly noticed the tears on her cheeks. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Liv, whats wrong?" Her cheeks turned red, trying not to cry more than she already did. She felt like a baby. And a slut. It seemed like he was going to pull her into a hug, but Dani stopped him right then. "You know Elliot, how about we just get that dinner now?" Elliot stuttered, being pulled in different directions. Although Olivia would rather get some popcorn and watch the fight between the two women she had no intention of liking...ever rip her partner's limbs apart, he'd probably get hurt or angry with her. So she stopped both of them. Elliot's eyes were big, looking afraid and scared. Then he did what he always did when there was a problem. He walked away.

Dani was one step away from slugging Olivia and Kathy, but Olivia only smiled. "Girls! We're all adults here, right? Then why don't we wager this on a little game?" They both paused and listened. "Well, lets just see if we compete eachother for him. Seems a little childish, but its going to settle things once and for all." Dani smirked. "Hmm...what if one of us wins?" she asked intently. "Then the other two ladies won't ever bother Elliot again. I'll stick with being friends with him, and go on with my job. And Kathy will go on with dating other guys." They all glared at eachother. "Rules." Kathy piped up. "We can't tell Elliot about it, we can't sleep with him, and he has to choose." Dani arched an eyebrow. "This is gonna be fun. Deal." They all shook hands and stared intently at Elliot as he drank his beer across from the bar.


	3. Chapter 3:Starting of The Game

The Fight For Elliot Stabler

Ch.3: Starting the Game

By the way I'll be scoring the game sorta so I'll be like saying Score one for Olivia or Dani or Kathy alright? Ok. By the way please review and don't forget to hate Dani! Everyone's on Team Olivia!

"Alright, Olivia. Since you made the game, you can try first." Kathy sighed. Olivia smirked and slowly walked over, taking a deep breath and taking a seat next to Elliot. "Hey." Olivia almost whispered. "Hey." Elliot replied, looking at his beer bottle. "Listen....I'm sorry about that whole incident, I didn't mean for it to happen." That time, Elliot turned towards her angrily. "Yeah, well it did!" She almost winced at him yelling. Not because it was him, but because she always did that since she was a child with her drunken, abusive mother. And Elliot saw this, and his eyes went big and sad. He put an arm around her. "Liv, you know I'd never lay a hand on you. Never. I.......love you." (OOps, Score one for Olivia.) And with that, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her almost on to his lap. "You know that don't you?" She only nodded and hesitated but layed her head on his shoulder. She looked behind her and grinned, seeing the jealous faces of Dani and Kathy.

"Elliot, do you wanna go to my place?" Olivia asked sweetly. He smiled his white smile and nodded. "Let's go." Olivia looked back one more time, seeing them signaling not to sleep with him. And she wouldn't. Not for a while at least. ;) As they drove, Elliot just kept grinning at her. "What?" she said. "Nothing." he replied. They arrived at her apartment, and as she fumbled with the keys, she heard him chuckling behind him. "Alright smart one. You try." He rolled his eyes, and turned the key with one quick ease. "You always have to show off don't you?" He only laughed again, and walked over to the fridge to get the beer she had. He placed it on the table and patted one side of the couch so she could sit with him. She didn't really feel like drinking, so she just opened one and gave it Elliot. "You don't want any?" he cocked his head. "No, I'm not feeling like drinking right now." He sighed and put the can down. "What's wrong?" he sighed, placing his hand on her forearm gently. "Nothing. Why?" He only arched an eyebrow. "I can always tell you mean something when you say nothing." She couldn't tell him of what she and Dani and Kathy were doing. "No, its just that....I know its a problem. I felt jealous when you were talking to Dani." He chuckled again, and lifted her chin. "Hey. Don't be. Not only is it a problem, its also not true. You shouldn't be. I don't even think Dani and I will last." Olivia half-smiled and looked the other way. But he wouldn't have it. So he picked her up onto his lap.

Her face turned pink, feeling his hands on her waist. "Do you still feel jealous?" he smirked. She playfully pushed him back and giggled. She wanted to kiss him so bad, her heart pratically pulling her towards him, like a magnet. Only she didn't have to. Because he brought his face closer to her, and let his nose touch hers. She looked into her eyes, trying to see the reason why he was doing this. But her mind turned completely blank as soon as his lips touched hers. She couldn't even remember where she was. Her eyes widened as his smile spread. And then, immediately he assumed the worst. He saw her expression, and thought she was shocked and confused. And most of all angry. She didn't mean to look like that. But he pushed her gently off his lap and stood up. "Crap. Crap. 'Liv I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I wa-" She didn't want him to think that. She thought the complete opposite. So she stood up and kissed him again. "Don't worry, Elliot. I'm not mad. I'm glad you did it." Frankly, she wished he would kiss her forever. His lips were soft, and she inhaled his amazing smelling cologne, that made her heart pump. (Oooo that's score numero dos....or two. I was never good at Spanish.)

He pursed his lips and looked somewhere random and smirked. "Night, Liv." he sighed. Though she didn't want him to leave, she smiled back. "Night, El." He walked out, only pausing to wink at her, and closed the door softly. She fell on the couch and clutched her heart, feeling its intense beating. "YES!" she screamed. And then Al, her upstairs neighbor, stomped on the floor. "Olivia! Shut up!" She only giggled and yelled sorry through the ceiling. Then she took out her phone and texted Kathy and Dani, putting in every detail and saying obviously, she was in the lead. Taking in every memory that happened, she took a deep breath, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When she put on her flannel pants, and her sweatshirt, she climbed into bed, and closed her eyes, hoping she would dream of Elliot. And actually, she did. He was holding her waist from behind, kissing her head. He held her hands, swaying them back and forth like she was a little girl. "I love you, 'Liv." his voice echoed the words through her mind, feeling his touch forever.

Alright, let me explain the rules of this game for them a little better because I didn't want to drone it on with the story. They already had eachothers numbers, so they could text eachother what happened between them and Elliot. Also, probably one of them will cheat and sleep with him, but we'll just see where that takes us! Um...don't forget to review and I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4:Dani's turn

The Fight For Elliot Stabler

Ch.4: Dani's turn

The kiss with Olivia was simply steam blown off. But God, was it amazing to Elliot. It made him smile the whole way back to his apartment. Then he kept second guessing himself the whole day. Was it real? The question repeated itself several times throughout his work period. He was actually droning off when Cragen was talking to him and Olivia. He was sent crashing back to reality when the captain snapped his fingers. He shook his head as he stared at Cragen. "What?" he asked. "Welcome back to planet Earth, Elliot. Anyway, so Jamie just happened to be there at the gas station where Amelia was raped? Alright, go pick him up." They walked out of the station, when Elliot blanked out again when he was starting the car. "Elliot Stabler! Are you staring at an imaginary Playboy bunny or are you just that stupid?!" Olivia knocked him out of his thinking. "Hmm? Oh sorry, Liv." Damn her for making him second guess himself. But it wasn't her fault. He kissed her. But it made him so out of it that day. And she was reading his mind inside and out. "Still thinking about last night?" she sighed. He only nodded and sighed. "And I've been thinking...about us."

It was Olivia's turn to blank out. True, she'd been thinking about the kiss. But it was her nature to forgive and forget. She usually didn't squander in anything, even if it was about Elliot. But that statement made her freeze, lingering right in the middle of the hell hole. "I didn't know there was an us, Elliot." she replied as her cheeks flushed. She had always wanted them to be an us, but it was really awkward just how he said it. "Well, thats just it. I don't think there really is an us. I think we should just stay best friends. I mean if there was really something there, we would have already done something about it, right?" It upset her that he said that to her, like there really was nothing between them. She felt her heart crumble, and she sighed, only nodding to it and not saying a word. A few minutes later, they arrived at Jamie's apartment and broke the door down. "Jamie! Police!" When they saw he was climbing out the window, Elliot immediately took action. "Go around the back. I'll meet you there." Olivia ran the other way without saying a word, and just as Elliot planned, they met up where he was tackling Jamie. "Jamie Vans, you're under arrest for the rape and murder of Amelia Momox. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you." The same words were recited as they pushed him into the car. And Olivia and Elliot were still in the same relationship.

It was about 6:30 and Dani was waiting outside her apartment, taking in shaky breaths, a little nervous that Elliot and she were going out for dinner outside of the NYPD relationship. His car pulled up, and she saw him grinning as she stepped in. "Good evening, miss. Where to?" She laughed a little, and shrugged. "Wherever you wanna go." she smiled back. He chuckled and drove towards the diner they were eating at. She noticed she was in a nice sweater, and jeans, with boots. While Elliot had on a jacket and tie, with dress pants. She sighed with relief that he would dress up a little more formal for her. They walked in, and he brushed his fingers against hers. The hostess looked at them, and grinned. "Your anniversary?" she asked. Honestly, Dani was a little confused. She didn't realized they looked like a married couple. Elliot chuckled again. "How'd you guess?" he replied as he kissed Dani's cheek. (Damn it. Point for Dani.) She blushed a little, though she wasn't surprised. She had kissed him more than that. "Right this way." the hostess giggled as she led them to a booth. "Dani Stabler....not bad." she thought to herself.

"So, what do you wanna have?" she asked him. He arched an eyebrow and smile. There it was again. Damn that smile of his. It was enough for her to melt. "Something's that not on the menu." he flirted as he wrapped his fingers around hers. (Oh my God. No. And somehow thats another point for Dani. Damn Elliot and his foolishness.) She sighed and pulled away, feeling his warm touch and pretending to play hard to get. "Um....no. I was thinking of the roasted lemon chicken." Elliot expression turned blank and he smirked. "Alright." As they ordered their drinks and food, Dani couldn't help but study him. He had a muscular body, a square jaw, an amazing smile to die for, and beautiful crystal blue eyes you would get lost in. He was absolutely gorgeous. Plus his personality. He had a fatherly touch, and a kind soul. He was generous, but he had a short temper, which only turned Dani on. And plus, he was sweet and funny. He was almost too perfect. So perfect, you would only see those kinds of guys in fairytales. But she was too old for fairytales obviously, and she wasn't even sure if Elliot Stabler was for real when she first met him. But his warm presence told otherwise.

They had made their way to Elliot's apartment, and began making out. (Damn it! Thats another point! Three points!) "Wait." Elliot grinned. He took off his jacket and tie and his dress shirt. There he was, in all its glory. Elliot's bare chest. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Then she remembered the deal they made in the game. No sleeping with Elliot. "Damn it." she sighed, turning away. "Is it too much?" Elliot joked. She turned and half-smiled. "No, Elliot. You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. But, we can't sleep with eachother." Normally in a game, she would screw the rules and play by her own. And Elliot's half nakedness would be enough for her to set off. But she was a mature woman, and it would suck if she would be out of the game. Because Kathy and Olivia would probably move in quicker, and Elliot would probably find out. "Aww..why not?" He was pleading now, wanting to start it badly. She quickly thought up a lie. "I don't have sex on the first date." she smiled. True, she didn't. But she would lose her virginity for that man. Even though it was already gone. "Oh." Thats all he could say. Then he paused, and she could see he was embaressed. "I umm....think you should go then." he replied softly. That tore her apart. She really did wish she could have sex with him. But the rules...sucked.

"So Jamie, you really were just there at the gas station? And at that time, she didn't want to have sex with you so you just freaked didn't you? You were quiet and then you exploded in front of her when you asked again. She told you off and you lost it. So you rough her up a bit..." Elliot started. "Elliot, stop!" Olivia snapped. They saw Jamie's eyes get wide and scared. Elliot's eyes got wide when he stared at Olivia. She never stopped him when he almost got the truth out of the perp. He was quiet and then continued. "...so you rough her up a bit, and pushed a little too hard. You couldn't control yourself so you raped her. She screamed so you hit her harder until she stopped moving...and you freaked." Olivia's fury got the best of her and she started getting snippy. "But maybe, she hurt you. She could have yelled at you, telling you to go fuck off, maybe she was cheating on you. So you broke down. And something in you just snapped. Yet you shouldn't have done it. But most guys like you are like that. They love you and then hurt you." She glanced at Elliot, who was shocked at what she was talking about. "Liv-wha-" he tried to speak. "You can go screw yourself." Olivia replied coldly as she walked out.

She was sitting by her locker, looking for her spare tennis shoes. She felt like working out, and she needed to vent some anger. "What the hell was that about?" Elliot came in, raising his hands above his head. "You have a brain. Or not. Figure it out yourself." She walked away when he grabbed her arm. "Liv whats wrong?" She shook him off. "Don't...touch...me." She was angry, and bitter, and she hated him right now. She had no intention of talking to him about it. "What's your problem?" he asked with a raised voice. "What's my problem? I'll tell you what my problem is! I have dated many guys who were asses, bastards, and just going out with me for sex! But combined, they still wouldn't match up to your level. You are the most clueless bastard I have ever met and I hope you go to hell." She didn't even believe what she was saying. She turned away again, and he grabbed her, only a bit tighter. Then she wheeled around and slapped him right across the face. That time she regretted every part. But he wasn't even angry. He rubbed his cheek, and took in a deep breath. "Olivia, I probably deserved that for whatever reason. Please tell me whats wrong." He had never said please to her before. Never. It made her upset to see his sad face looking at her. Her eyes brimmed with tears. "El, just leave me alone."

Yes, she's mad at him because he broke her because of that "us" thing. Well, she starts fights with him all the time over some stupid things. But you gotta admit, he kinda deserved it. Though most boys are clueless like that. Oh, and this is a reply to edge15684. Yeah, he'll be mad as hell. But we'll just see if he finds out, now won't we? You'll get it later. Don't worry! :) and love you all people! Review more! I love your comments. And we'll never know if Liv will win even if everyone wants her too. She might.....3


	5. Chapter 5:Kathy's Chance

The Fight For Elliot Stabler

Ch.4: Kathy's Chance

Yes, we all know she's definitley out even before she had a chance. Elliot's not going to come crawling back again. She's a whore so she doesn't have chance. But I'll be the sweet girl I am and at least give her a chapter. But its not pretty.

"Thanks for coming over Elliot." Kathy smiled as they sat at the dinner table. He half-smiled, not really phased, and wanting to know what was up. "What's this about?" he sighed. He caught up to her quickly, because its was too obvious, and she took in a sharp breath. "I-want you to come back home. I know its a little soon, but I miss you-" He immediatley narrowed his eyes and glared at her. He pushed his plate over and stood up. "No. I never want to come back. I'll pay for child support but I'm not coming back. I was stupid enough to come back the 1st time (at least he's admitting it), but now its just sad. I never want to come back. I'd rather just stick with being single. And frankly, I never want to see you trying to get me to come back again." He pushed in the chair, got his coat, and walked out without another word. (Awww....she's out of the game. Not that she was much of a competition.)

There was a knock at Olivia's door, and she instantly assumed it was Elliot, coming to apologize for something he didn't even realize he did. But instead, when she opened the door, she saw Kathy standing there, with tear streaks down her face. She felt bad for her a little, already knowing it had to do something with Elliot. "Kathy-" she started. "I'm done." Kathy finished. "He never wants to see me again....I can't do it anymore. I'm done." Olivia couldn't even get a word in before she turned and walked away. Olivia took in a breath and sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair. She closed the door, and sat on the couch, suddenly feeling guilty of what she had started. She finally layed on the couch, and closed her eyes, and took a short nap. It must have been at least an hour, when another knock came to her door. She then assumed it was Kathy again, so she stumbled over to the doorknob and turned it. She looked outside, only to find Elliot staring at his feet. "Elliot, its late. What is it?" He looked up with big puppy dog eyes, and she saw a few tears in his eyes. And without warning, he pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "I'm sorry I'm a jackass, Liv." She wanted to laugh at what he said, but she was overwhelmed with his emotion and hugged him back.

He was sitting on her couch, while she got him some orange juice. She knew they both weren't in the mood for drinking anything, but she just needed something to calm their nerves down. "Well, that kiss....Liv I know it meant something...I just couldn't quite figure out what I was thinking either. Something was telling me in the back of my mind that it was the best decision I've made in a long time, but my head was screaming that it was the biggest mistake I've ever made. So I just said there wasn't an us...when we both knew that its always been there. And I'm sorry I didn't see it before." She looked the other way, expecting that he would say they should stay friends. Her eyes darted to some random corner in the room. Until he forced her to look at him. He cupped her face in his hands, brushing back her hair behind her ear. Then he held her close again, holding her in his arms, and it felt like he never wanted to let go. And she was almost sure he wasn't. She felt his lips on her cheek, and then motioning around to the top of her head, and moved down until he was at her lips, but he stopped there, not touching them. She motioned foward so he would, but he only chuckled. His eyes were gleaming and sparkling. Like they always did when he smiled. Then he pressed his lips against hers, more fulfilling than last time. And he held it longer too, and invited his tongue to come in and wrap around hers. He ran his fingers through her hair, and he stopped kissing her, and then burrowed his head into her shoulder. She felt his tears on her neck. And thats when she knew he was really sorry.

Alright, what was that?! A billion points for Olivia?! Alright alright. Maybe not. Let's say 4 points for her. One for the hugging, one for the apology, one for the confession, and one for the kiss. See? E/O shippers were finally right?! They said we were crazy! Especially my brother! But we showed them! But its finally true! My brother: You're still crazy!" Throws TV remote at him. "WHO ASKED YOU?!!!" 


	6. Chapter 6:Truth is Found Out

The Fight For Elliot Stabler

Ch.6: Truth is Found Out

"Olivia...I love you and I always will." he smiled as their noses touched. "I love you more than anything, Elliot." she replied as she kissed his cheek. Just as soon as they rose to heaven, someone kicked them back down to hell. A buzz interrupted their love, and Elliot realized it was his phone. "Crap, its Dani." he muttered. She assumed what was going to happen and frowned. "Go. Its...alright." She felt tears come to her eyes. He looked at her and cocked his head, and bit his lip. "No. Come with me." He entwined his fingers with hers. "Please." There his favorite word was. She couldn't really say no to that. "Alright." she smiled. He pulled her up and put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on." he grinned. She couldn't believe it was happening so fast. She knew he loved her, but she didn't think he truly loved her in a romance type of way. But everything seemed so perfect then. And she wanted it to last forever.

They arrived at Dani's apartment. Dani smiled when she opened the door, but as soon as she saw Olivia, she frowned. "I see you brought a friend." she replied coldly. "Actually, she's not a friend anymore." he smiled at Olivia. "I've been meaning to tell you..." he began. Finally, Dani just blew up at him. "What? That this whole thing's been a game?" Olivia's eyes bugged almost out of her head. She was confessing! "What the hell are you talking about, Dani?" He looked confused and shocked, slightly letting go of Olivia's hand. "It was all a game, Elliot. Kathy, Olivia, and I made a bet of which one of us you would fall in love with first, and apparently its Olivia." Elliot dropped his jaw and widened his eyes. He looked over at Olivia. "WHAT?! You were betting on me?!!!!" Olivia was lost with words. "Elliot...you don't under-" He completely glared at her with hate. "Oh, I understand completely! I pour my feelings out for you and you don't even feel the same way! You bet on me to see me break down!" Dani smiled. "Have a happy ending, you two." she sighed as she closed the door. (Oh, I'll give you a happy ending.) Olivia put her arm on his shoulder. "El, its not like that." He pulled away in disgust. "DON'T touch me! Just leave me alone!" He turned and walked away. Walked away like he always did.

She ran right behind him, trying to catch up. He got into his car, but he didn't drive off. He just sat there with a grimace. She softly knocked on the window. "Elliot, talk to me. Please." Now she was using that word. He was rubbing off on her a lot. "There's nothing to talk about." he sneered. "No, please, El. Its not what you think. The bet and everything." He took in a breath and got out, standing perfectly close to her. "You've got a minute." he replied coldly. "Yes, we did bet on you. But I only did that because.....I really did love you. That thing with Dani, she was in it too. And also, I didn't want you to find out like this. But I really did love you." Her tears came, and she took in shaky breaths, and her lips started quivering. "Olivia....that's not good enough. I can't forgive you this time. It's too late." Her arms drooped, and tears ran down her cheeks. She could see delicate tears come out of his eyes, and she could tell he was hurting too. "El, I'm sorry...." she began. "I'm sorry too. I just can't do it anymore." Then he got in his car, and drove off, leaving Olivia crying on the sidewalk, in the dark.

She had to walk to her apartment, and she was lucky the weatherman was wrong about the rain. She attempted to forget it by listening to her stereo. But "Who Knew" by Pink came on and she only felt worse. She sighed and listened to the words, knowing they were exactly true. "If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them in the mouth. I knew better cause you said forever and ever.....who knew?..." She hugged her knees and let out soft sobs, wishing she could call Elliot her friend again. But it was too late.

Well? Didn't expect that? Did ya?! Don't freak, it'll get better in a more suspensful way! And also Happy Valentine's Day!!!! My boyfriend, Kody, who calls me Babybel, gave me a cute little white teddy bear with hearts on its paws and a Reese's Chocolate Heart! (He knows mama loves her chocolate!) And also he SANG ME A SONG!! Look it up! Its called "Always Something There to Remind Me" by the Naked Eyes. I know its a little short. Love you all! And Happy Valentines Day! Wait I just said that! What ever! Review please!!!!


	7. Chapter 7:Over YouBut Not Quite

The Fight for Elliot Stabler

Ch.7:Over You....but Not Quite

Elliot sat there at his dinner table in his apartment. Feeling the solid wood against his head as he lay there wasn't recognizable, since he never ate at home. He was alone again. Like always. He never had anyone who really loved him. It was all a joke, a game to everyone. No one would ever love him like he loved Olivia. He was listening to his radio, singing softly with the song, "Open Arms" by Journey. "Softly you whisper, you're so sincere. How could our love be so blind?..." He tried to sing a little more but the lump in his throat caught up with him and he started to cry again. He couldn't believe he was crying. He never cried unless it was a crisis. And he certainly never cried over Olivia. But here he was, tears running down his face, and his breath caught and his heart crumbling. He missed her so much, wanting to feel her soft touch and her soft kiss. But he needed to move on. He was prone to lingering in the moment. He didn't hang in the problem. He had to go on, no matter what it took.

In that moment of soft crying, a knock came to his door. He didn't want to open it until the knock still rapped on, so he dragged his head and managed to open it. He looked up, and saw a tall, pretty blonde staring back at him. "Casey?" he stuttered as he stood frozen in the doorway. "But I thought...you were in hiding in Pennsylvania." She cocked her head. "Hi Elliot...wait, why are you crying?" His eyes widened and he quickly wiped the tears away, and ignored the question. "What are you doing here?" he asked again. "I came out from being undercover and I got a new case that involved Jamie Vans, and Cragen told me you guys had a case with the kid, and that you were here. And uhh...don't take this the wrong way, but I figured you and Kathy would separate." He only shrugged. "Hey, where's Olivia? I figured she'd be here too." she asked softly. That made Elliot look down and his eyes brim with tears again. "I...I.." he tried to speak, not wanting Casey to see he was crying. Just like Olivia, Casey thought Elliot was the strongest man she'd ever met, and she'd be damned to see him cry. "Come on." She invited herself in and sat both of them down on the couch. "I wish I had Huang here. But I guess I've learned a little from him. Alright, what's wrong?" He smirked at the mention of Huang and the squad. But the smile soon disappeared about 3 seconds later.

"Elliot, talk to me. I can't read your mind." Casey was sweet, he gave her that. And she was a good friend. "Olivia betrayed me." She was confused what he was explaining. Her relationship with Olivia, being close friends and all, she already knew Olivia's feelings for Elliot. "What?" That was all she could say. "She, Dani, Kathy had a bet over me who I would fall for. And at first I thought she was lying when she said...she loved me. But...she told me she meant it. That's why she took the bet. She wanted to win me. Like I was a trophy. And I actually fell for her. Now....now I don't know what to believe anymore." Casey wasn't even sure what to do. Seeing that strong man break down in front of her killed her inside. So she just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He hesitated, she could feel it. But he then hugged her back tightly and she felt him cry into her shoulder. "Aww....Elliot please don't cry." He stopped for a while. "Its all gone, Casey. You're probably the only one who doesn't hate me." She knew without a doubt, that would never be true. Everyone loved Elliot Stabler, in more ways than one. Even her.

Anger was all Olivia felt after a while. She stomped right out of her building and straight into the exact place she expected Dani to be. The bar that they first started this whole problem. Olivia walked in, immediately spotted Dani sitting there on the bar stool and glared at her. Then with all of her fury, she walked right up and slapped her hard right across the face. Dani dropped her jaw and recognized she was there for the first time. "You mess up everything, don't you?" she yelled a little too loud. "What the hell is your problem?!" she said. "What's my problem?! The fact that you just ruined Elliot's life by saying that all of the girls he's ever loved just bet on him like a trophy! He's not some prize to be won! I only took that bet because...I was jealous. I wish I wasn't now. He never wants to see me again and its all your fault!" When she finished her last statement, she pushed Dani off the barstool and slapped her again. That time, Dani didn't go down without a fight so she wheeled and slapped Olivia right back. (Ooooohhh, catfight's gonna start. With claws....O_o) Then she tackled Olivia, pinning her down, but Olivia kicked her right off, making her slam into the bar table. Obviously, they started to attract attention from other people in the bar, and they crowded to watch. (Who wouldn't watch? I'd get some popcorn and one of those foam fingers! :P) Some guys tried to hold them back, but it was too late for that now. Olivia pushed the guy aside, screaming to get off of her, and attacked Dani again. She pulled her hair, and almost threw her at one of the tables.

Elliot was walking down the street, thinking he needed some fresh air to get his mind off of what had happened. When he came to stop and look at the bar where it all began, he heard screaming and crashing in it. He pulled out his gun and his police ID badge. He pushed past one guy, trying to get in the middle of the fight, when he pulled him back, apparently enjoying himself. "Keep out of this, buddy or I'll call the police!" He arched an eyebrow. "Sir, I am the police." The man let him go instantly, freeing him to stop the fight. But he froze when he saw it was Dani and Olivia. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He stared as Dani slapped her again, but Olivia didn't even flinch and slugged her. (WHOO! GO Olivia!) To be honest, he was actually impressed that they were fighting. They both didn't seem like the violent type, but he slightly smiled when he realized Olivia probably learned from him. Then he shook his head, and continued to try and stop the fight. He motioned to one guy to hold back Dani. And he softly held Olivia's arms. She thought it was the same guy who was trying to stop her, but her arms hung limp when she saw it was Elliot. She glared at him angrily. He was confused until he realized he was smirking a little. He became serious again. "What the hell are you doing?" Dani grinned and answered for her. "Just a little girl time." Olivia turned and became cold and angry again. "It won't be girl time when you have a BLOODY NOSE you little-" She tried to fight with her again, jumping at Dani, but Elliot pulled her back, holding her close so she couldn't move.

Dani's cheek was bleeding with a big open cut from Olivia's punch so she had to go to the hospital to get stitches. "You know you're lucky shes not pressing charges! You're such a child!" Elliot was scolding Olivia like she was a 7 year old. She had been cut up pretty good by Dani. She had a few bruises on her arms, and a closed cut on her forehead and nose. "No I am not! Jesus, I can take care of myself!" she replied coldly as she wiped away a few tears and got out of the car. She stumbled a little but Elliot caught her in his arms right before she fell. They looked into eachothers eyes as Olivia noticed that his were sparkling and he noticed that hers were dancing. They both half-smiled. Then he cleared his throat and they let go of eachother. "You know I'm an adult," she continued, "you don't have to bring me home so you can put an icepack on my boo boos." He chuckled when she said that and automatically put his arm around her. "Yeah. I kinda do." he replied, smiling. They walked into his apartment and he made her sit on the couch. "Don't move. I know I have an icepack somewhere." he grinned again and walked into the kitchen. A few moments later, he came back with a cloth and an icepack. He sat down beside her and lifted her arm delicately. Then from nowhere, he took out antiseptic spray. "This is gonna hurt a little." he sighed as he sprayed. She winced and grunted through her teeth. "I told you." he smiled. Then it felt a little better as he rubbed it. "You're kind of like my mother." she smiled. "Well, only if I kissed it better." he grinned. Her eyes widened a little, but they only got bigger as he placed his lips on the bruise of her arm.


	8. Chapter 8:Something Great Happens

The Fight For Elliot Stabler

Ch.8:Something Great Happens But It Breaks 

Her jaw dropped as he kept kissing up her arms. Kissing each bruise made her giggle a bit because it tickled a little. Then she felt his tongue against her bruise and her eyes bugged. "El?" she whispered softly. She felt him hesitate, and then he moved up to her neck and kissed it again. Her cheeks started flushing, and then he moved up with his nose brushing all the way up. He moved for her lips but she moved so he only brushed her cheek. "Elliot, what are you doing? I thought you were mad at me." she sighed. He kissed her neck again. "I forgive you." She grinned. "Alright. Making sure we're on the same page." She kissed his lips softly. She pushed him down slowly, holding on to his tie. "Jesus, I can't believe this is happening, El." He stopped looking up at her. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked softly. "NO! Nonononononono. Keep going!" She pulled him back to her lips, inviting her tongue into his mouth. (Oooohhhh yeah they're getting it on!!!!) He nuzzled her neck, kissing on it again. He slowly sat up and pulled his shirt over his head.

"I'm sexy, aren't I?" he chuckled. "Mmmhmmm..." she smiled brightly at him. He started making mmmm sounds when he kissed her, and started to pull off her sweater. She pulled him closer and kissed his neck. After a few minutes, he stood up and paced. "Crap. Oh crap. What am I doing?" He looked at her, seeming like he was lusting after her. "Olivia...I-I'm sorry..." He started to put his shirt on, but she took it out of his hands and threw it behind her. "Screw your apology for whatever. You don't even have to be sorry. I'm sorry. Of everything I did. This can be my apology." She pulled him back, and he half-smiled. He threw something at his stereo and it started playing "Heartbreak Warfare" by John Mayer. He kissed her neck again, and he saw her smile spread. Then he continued to try to pull off her sweater. Then it was her turn to freak. She quickly got up and straightened out her sweater. "What the hell are we doing, El?" He stood up and cleared his throat. Staring right through her. "God I don't even know. Should we stop?" (NO! Keep going, please!) "I think we should." Olivia replied. "Thanks for the icepack." She put on her coat and walked out the door. (DAMN IT!)

Elliot stood there staring at the door, feeling like an ass. "So you're mad at her, and then you try to fuck her. Smart Stabler." He kicked himself for about a half-hour then decided to take a nap since Cragen had given him this week off. They needed it. Meanwhile, Olivia was walking down the street Elliot lived on, when she just stopped and stared at the building. She was confused, shocked, and upset. She didn't even know if Elliot really forgave her, she was shocked they almost had sex, and she was sad that she knew she still loved him. Tears started falling down her cheeks, but she wasn't exactly sure why she was crying again. So she just attempted to wipe them away, and kept walking. Then she bumped into another body. "Olivia?" a familiar voice answered. "Casey?" she half-smiled, concealing her sadness. "Hey. I just saw Elliot a few hours ago. How have you been doing?" She only shrugged and nodded. "I've been better. How about you?" Casey sighed and patted her shoulder. "Not bad. Listen, Elliot told me about you and-" she began. "Yeah, I figured he would." She cocked her head and stared at Olivia. "What's wrong?" She realized she was going to tell she was lying. "I'm just a little cold." Lying through her teeth.

"Alright, if you need to talk, call me." she smiled. They said goodbye and walked their separate directions. Inside, Olivia was dying a little inside. She felt so empty. Like she didn't make any sense without Elliot. She wasn't even sure what he felt about her. She wanted to go kick Dani's ass again just so he would kiss her bruises again. But she decided that had already caused enough trouble. Then she took a deep breath, and walked over to the station, holding back her tears again. She walked right past Fin and Munch, who were looking at her like she had four heads, and right to Cragen's office. "Liv, what do you need?" He was half-smiling, but she could see the concern in his eyes, knowing she was going to ask for something. She looked down and pursed her lips, and then bit her bottom. "......I can't work with Elliot anymore."

WHAT???!!!! Did that just happen or do we need our eyeballs cleaned? WHY OLIVIA WHY?!!!! He he, yea I know what's gonna happen. But I just like sharing emotions with you guys. Its nice to relate to my happy readers. By the way, for Valentine's Day, I found out who my secret admirer is. Its this thing at our school. It's like a fundraiser or something. We pick our secret admirers. I picked my crush....and HE PICKED ME!!!!! *squeals* Ew I can't believe I did that. I always complain about annoying girls squealing for no reason. Its deafening to the ear. Anyway, don't forget to review and I love you people! Hey guess what?! I made an E/O website! I'll put it up soon! Love and Peace! 

Babybel!


	9. Chapter 9:He Breaks Down

The Fight For Elliot Stabler

Ch.9:He Breaks Down

Elliot had slept through that whole day and looked at his clock when he finally woke up. It was about 6:30 in the morning, so he stretched and took a shower and got dressed. He was still depressed of what had happened, so he was silent forever, not even humming the words to a song he remembered. His automatic duty was to pick up Olivia, but he figured they should keep away for a while. He walked into the station, and suddenly noticed that Munch and Fin were staring at him angrily. He was about to ask them what the hell they were staring at, but he heard Cragen's office door open. "Elliot, in here. Now." He walked over and closed the door behind him. "Olivia got a new partner." Elliot's eyes widened. (Fuck. Not again!) "W-w-what? Why?!" Cragen pinched the bridge of his nose. "She said it was because of personal relations with her work." Elliot looked the other way and pursed his lips. "Well, did she say who?" he asked innocently. "No, she just asked to leave. He was silent for a minute. "You know, you're really lucky nothing really serious happened. She could have quit if she was pushed a little further." The more his captain talked, it only made him feel more like an ass. He muttered something about it being it all his fault and sighed. "Alright, where was she assigned?" Cragen shook his head, and looked even more pissed. "Don't you dare come closer than a mile to her. You've done enough." He realized Cragen knew what had happened. "Cap-" he tried to explain. "I don't wanna hear it! Just go before I do something I'll regret even more!"

He slugged out of the office and collapsed into his chair, shocked. Munch instantly came over, and opened his mouth, obviously commenting. But then he arched an eyebrow. "I have nothing to say." Then he turned on his heel and walked away. (Wow. Nothing?) But Fin sure had quite a lot to say. "You son of a bitch, hope you realize you killed her inside. I saw her crying when she left. After all those times you've been an ass to her, you've done an amazing job of screwing yourself now." That was just a kick in the balls for him, making his stomach flip. He looked down at his desk, and tapped his pen. Neither of them said anything to Elliot the rest of the day, only glaring at him, and saying information, but not directly unless Cragen was there. He wanted to go against Cragen's orders like he always did and find Olivia somehow. But he had already screwed himself, his job, and Olivia's life and he didn't want to be any more idiotic than he was now. "Jesus Christ, Liv." When he was driving back home, at a red light he tried to text Olivia for a seventh time, but she never answered back. He decided he probably deserved this and turned his phone off. He fell on the couch and folded his arm behind his head. When he couldn't take it anymore, he took the keys again from the counter and went back out and got into his car. Orders or no orders, he had to see Olivia.

He planned to drive over to her apartment, and wait on her porch until she got home. But he was a block away from her building when she saw her walking with Dean. He waved goodbye, got in his car and drove away. He waited until he was sure Porter was gone, then he got out and walked over. She instantly noticed him. "What the hell do you want?" she asked coldly as she continued walking. "Liv, I just wanna talk." She shook her head and shook her keys as she looked for the right one. "Oh, we're way past the point of talking. I'm pretty sure its even past the immature silent treatment. Just leave me alone." He stood there for a second, and then he held her arm. Then she wheeled around and slapped him across the face. "Don't touch me again." She didn't regret that outburst of violence at all and kept walking. Elliot couldn't take it anymore, and this time he pulled both of her arms towards him and kissed her. She continued to struggle, hitting his chest, but he didn't flinch and held her closer. "Please don't leave me, Liv." That let her anger up a bit, but she didn't back down. With all her strength, she pushed away from him, and turned and ran off. He stood there, fozen. He was mesmerized by her beautiful body bounding off. And he felt silent tears fall down his cheeks. He sighed and walked the other way. Then he stopped and in anger towards himself, he took a random garbage can and threw it and kicked it. Then he instantly punched the brick wall, and cried out in pain at the bloody, open cuts on his knuckles.

Cursing under his breath, he sighed and got into his car. He got a few tissues and pressed them against his knuckles. "You're just on fire today, Stabler." he said sarcastically to himself. He continued to put himself down as he drove back to his apartment. He made his way to the front and immediately saw Porter. "Porter." he steamed, trying to make his way past the man. "Stabler." he replied coldly. He brushed past Dean, but he grabbed him by the arm and slugged him in the jaw. (Oh, LET ME AT 'EM! Nobody touches El and gets away with it!) He fell to his knees. "You just can't leave something alone that doesn't even want you back, do you Stabler?" He looked up, staggering and tackling Porter and slugging him in the nose. (oh yea! *high fives random SVU fan*) "And you don't know when not to start things you can't finish." he replied, smirking. Porter got up and followed Elliot into the apartment. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't come here to fight for our lady. I came here to warn you instead." Elliot finally stopped and looked over. "What?" Porter raised an eyebrow. "Look, I know we shouldn't fight. But you and I both know You need to stay away from Olivia. She's already heart broken enough by you. Jesus, what's wrong with you?! Just go away!" He was tempted to push Dean down the stairs....but what else could go wrong? The most important thing in his life just walked out.

Sorry I'm always taking so long to publish them guys! I hope you guys are ok? How have you people been doing? I'm doing ok....and also I've been working on really good ideas for new stories!!!!!! It's awesome!!! Hopefully, it'll be good enough to publish. Love you guys!

Babybel :P


	10. Chapter 10:Things Get Better

The Fight for Elliot Stabler

Ch.10: Things Get Better

"Porter, what the hell is wrong with you?! Can't you mind your own fuckin business?!" Olivia rubbed her forehead and fell on her couch. "I'm sorry, I just had to get him to leave you alone." he replied softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. Wrong move. She pushed him away. "Get out Dean! I don't wanna see you again unless we're working! Just leave me alone!" Like a puppy dog with his tail between his legs, he walked out with his head looking down. She threw a pillow at him when he turned to say something. But he closed the door before it hit his face. She burst into tears. "God, why is that bastard so impossible to hate?!" she screamed, every image in her brain of Elliot grinning. She wanted kiss him and forgive him and love him forever. But it was too complicated. She felt tears stream down her cheeks at the mention of that word: complicated. Everything between them was always complicated. He loved her, but didn't love her. She needed him, but didn't need him. Then something just hit her there. Her eyes burned with anger. Not for him, to the whole damn thing. Screw complicated. She simply loved him no matter what. And that was that.

She ran down the steps of her building into her car and instantly turned the ignition. She sped over to his building almost colliding with 3 cars and running 2 red lights. She screeched to a halt in front of the apartment building and pressed the button to buzz in. It immediatley opened and she ran up the stairs. She knew where he was. She knocked frantically on the door. There was a sniffling, some soft cries, then shuffling of feet. The door opened and as soon as she saw Elliot's face, she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She started planting soft kisses all over him, from his neck to the top of his head. "Liv-LIV what are you doing? I thought you were mad at me." he replied softly inbetween her kisses. She missed him so much and didn't want to fight or anything. She didn't want anything to come between them again. She unbuttoned his shirt by two buttons and then planted a hot, wet, beautiful kiss on his lips. "I forgive you." she breathed, smiling and remembering what he said when he attempted to have sex with her.

She pulled him up by his shirt collar. "Jesus, Liv are you trying to rape me or trying to have rough sex?" She laughed and kissed him again to shut him up. "Just enjoy it while you can, babe." She had never felt so free and horny since her freshman year of college. (LOL. Wow.) He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her neck. (Ok, this is where it gets all horny and stuff so hold on to your pants SVU fans!:P) Instantly, she pressed her body against him, and immediatley felt his erection. "Are you turned on, Elliot Stabler?" she smiled, enjoying the pleasure of the sweet kisses from him on her neck. He nuzzled into her neck and kissed her, his tongue dancing with hers. "If your term turned on means extremely sexually active, then you are extremely correct." She arched an eyebrow and stifled a laugh. "You're starting to sound like Munch." she replied as she dipped her body so he could kiss below her neck. "You know I got it, and you know I want it..." he sang as she pulled up his shirt, baring in amazingly sexy muscles for her to gaze at in all their splendor and glory. Then she let go of him and just stared at him, seeming like she was going to drool or at least spontaneously combust. "What?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow, now missing her touch. "You're just so damn sexy." she giggled, and held him again.

They had moved to his bedroom, and now she was on top of him, pressing her hands against his chest, and smiling her bright, white smile. That smile was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Ever. He pulled her closer, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead. She traced circles on his chest and kissed it. He propped himself up on his elbows, and let her pull his pants off. She giggled as she did it because he was kicking them off frantically like a toddler. "A little anxious, aren't we?" she smiled as he pulled her arms towards him and his pants fell to the ground. She sat up on him and pulled her shirt off in a flash and kissed his neck. He pulled off her jeans and lowered his head and made her lay down on the other side. He kissed her legs, starting from her ankles to her calves. And she played with his hair, running her fingers through it. There was nowhere else she'd rather be than right there below him, with his lips pressing now on her abdomen. His lips wavered over hers until she attacked him literally like a cougar. (Alright, you SVU fans are just like having this expression right: :O?) She got on her hands and knees and then she heard a growl rise from the bottom of her throat. He raised an eyebrow, hearing the sound and grinned. "Oooh, growling is sexy." She simply laughed and came at him again, with her tongue invading his mouth. And just when she was going to go right there, just their luck (and ours), a knock came at the door.

They tried to ignore it and made out again. Knocks came again, and then Elliot screamed, "BUSY!" Then a voice came that they both never thought they would hear again. "Elliot is that you?" a familar voice answered. Olivia put on her robe and Elliot quickly put on his jeans and t-shirt. She opened the door and her mouth dropped.

Ok guys. I know its really confusing, but I had a writer's block and I needed inspiration and come on, this story needs a sex scene, although someone is interrupting it. You guys can guess until my next chapter! Whoever guesses right gets a virtual Elliot!! (Well not really. But wouldn't that be cool?!) Anyway, I hope you guys had a good week. Mine wasn't bad! Have a good other week!

Hugs and Thunder,

Babybel 3


	11. Chapter 11:Jealousy Returns

The Fight For Elliot Stabler

Ch.11:Jealousy Returns

"Cassidy, what are you doing here?" Olivia stuttered. He looked shocked too. "What is Elliot doing here?" he raised his voice as he gestured toward the man, who was standing behind Olivia. Elliot stuttered. "Well...uhhh...I...uhhh..." he began. "He came over for a couple drinks. Don't get your balls in a twist." It seemed like she was defending him, so he couldn't help but smile. "Well, I was in the neighborhood..." She arched an eyebrow. "Just in the neighborhood? Don't you live in the Broncs now? What were you doing in my neighborhood?" He looked surprised again and smirked. "Alright....well I really wanted to see you. I miss you. I know it's been a while, but I really miss you." he sighed and looked down. _'Yeah well she's with a real man now. Not one who sleeps with her and then disappears. So go play with your toy trucks or whatever.' _Elliot was dying to say that, but it would just make things obviously more awkward than it was now.

"Can I come in?" he pleaded. "There goes the sex plan." Elliot muttered too quiet for either of them to hear. She couldn't turn him away. Even if she did hate him. "...Alright." Elliot's jaw dropped. Cassidy walked in with a proud smile and patted Elliot's back. "How you doing, man?" Honestly, Elliot wanted to throw up on that boy. What was he like, 12? (Well, he looks that fuckin young last time I saw him!) "Just peachy." he sarcastically replied, but Cassidy didn't seem to notice. "What do you want?" Well, she certainly didn't waste with small talk. "I could tell you....but..." He looked over at Elliot like he did something wrong. "I get the hint. I'll be outside." He opened the door and walked outside. But he wasn't completely out of the conversation. He pressed his ear against the door, and finally made out voices.

"Cassidy, what do you want?"

"I want you back. No matter what I do I can't get you out of my mind."

"Cass, I don't love you anymore. It was just that one night of sex and a few days of dating. I was drunk and horny, I didn't know what I was thinking."

".....Please...I really do love you."

Elliot could feel her roll her eyes from through the door.

"Honestly Cassidy, I wouldn't give a crap if you thought I was the one. It was just steam blown off. Simple as that. Nothing else to discuss."

They were both quiet for a minute, and then Cassidy took in a long sigh. "Fine. But if you change your mind, here's my address." Elliot realized he could see through the peephole and strained to see. She turned away to decline it, so he set it on the table and motioned for the door. Elliot moved to get out of the way, and noticed Cassidy's cold stare at him. It burned through him a little, but he tried not to grin, knowing he won. The door closed behind him, and Elliot sighed and looked into the peephole to see if Olivia would open the door. Then his heart tore when he saw she was rubbing away a tear and then shaking her head, as if it was nothing. She opened the door, and he fell foward. "You little eavesdropper." she smirked. He laughed weakly and she pulled him up again. "You alright?" he sighed, to make sure she wanted to continue. Instead of talking, she pulled off her robe and kissed him full on the lips. "Do I look alright?" she slyly replied. "Yes, yes you do." (Alright, BRING ON THE HEAT!!! Hehe.)

He moved his hand up to her bra and brushed his thumb above the lace, begging for entrance. She finally smiled and unhooked the latch. She threw it to his left and got on top of him. Almost ripping his shirt off, she ran his fingers through his hair as he sat up and kissed her cleavage softly and rubbed her back. She pushed him back down and pulled off his jeans yet again, making sure he would never pull them off as long as they were alone together. Then with all her strength, she held his arms down and began to kiss all over his body. She started right at his forehead, and moving down to his center. She paused to kiss both of his cheeks and then spending a moment or two on his lips. She nuzzled her nose into his chest, captured in the amazing heat, and then kissed his pecs and continued. She licked his abs lightly, and she saw his big grin. She rose back up only to be picked up and held close as Elliot kissed her neck. He ran his fingers through her soft hair. His touch and kiss was just enough for her to go right there.

But instead of having an orgasm because he had only touched her, she thought of something better.

He rose up and she watched as he pulled off her panties and he pulled off his boxers. He made her turn over so he was on top. Then he thrust into her, making her scream his name. (Wow, I feel really dirty right now..O_o) She counted how many times he made her moan and scream: 6. And she had one orgasm. He seemed satisfied with himself, like he was on a mission and it had just been fulfilled. He moved over and layed next to her. "God, El that-" But she was so exhausted, she just collapsed into his arms as he pulled the blanket over both of them.

Well, I imagine that sex scene might have made you people a little turned on, right?...Ok, maybe it was just me. LOL kidding. Or not. Well, I know its getting a little tough to understand the story now guys, so just leave me a message or question and I'll reply K'? Oh! And by the way, for all those other people that guessed it was Cassidy, Awesome! *Elliot Stabler gives you guys a kiss* and for those who guessed close but not right, good try!!! *Elliot stabler gives you a hug* I love you all!!! *peace sign*

Love and Thunder, 

Babybel


	12. Chapter 12:Things Get WorseAgain

The Fight For Elliot Stabler

Ch.12: Things Get Worse...Again

Elliot fastened on his tie and grinned at Olivia as she came out from the shower. She wasn't smiling back, but when she looked up, her smile magically appeared. He got up and placed his hands on her hips. She smoothed out her sweater and wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. "I'm not that bad, am I?" he sighed. Her eyes danced and she smiled a sarcastic grin. "Oh, will you look at the time?! Time to get my job back!" She walked the other way and his mouth gaped.

"Aww....Liv how could you?"

"You know I'm kidding! You're a mind blower at sex."

He grinned like that was all he ever wanted to hear. "Thank you. I'll take my reward now." She laughed and hugged him. "Maybe...later." she replied softly. "Bye, El." He waved goodbye and watched her walk out the door. He had never felt more alive in his life. He quickly finished getting dressed and left about 10 minutes later. He opened the door, and his stare was met with a twelve year old. Or as everyone called him, Cassidy. "Stabler." he seethed. "Cassidy." (What? I don't know his last name. Do you guys?) Elliot leaned against the doorway. "How'd you know she was at my place?" he immediately asked. "Well, she wasn't at her apartment, and I figured, why wouldn't she be at the apartment of the man I've always hated?" Elliot raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but smirk. "You've always hated me? Cassidy, I'm surprised!" He just narrowed his eyes. "Oh God, El, half of New York knows what we both feel about her!" He couldn't help but smile again, and that time Cassidy didn't stand for it, and bitch slapped him so hard, Elliot's lip started bleeding. (Oh FUCK! Let me at em! That man whore won't know what hit him! Hehe. I got that from serenityrave I think....^^)

Now though Elliot was known for having a mean temper, he was also reminded he was the one who had had Olivia in his bed, so for all he cared, that boy could go practice safe sex and go fuck himself. "What exactly did you come over here to do about it?" Elliot asked calmly. "To warn you. I know you've been fucking her and I'm not stupid.(Yeah. Ok.) And if you don't back off, Cragen's gonna get a little note about some romance going on in his squadroom." Elliot gaped. "You're bluffing." he sneered. "Don't bet on it, Stabler." Then he grinned and turned on his heel and walked out. There was nothing Elliot wanted more than to kick that bitch's ass, but Olivia would be extremely pissed if she found out he had just kicked that innocent little dick's ass. So he took in a sharp breath, and wiped the blood off with a tissue, and walked out to go back to the station.

He arrived what seemed moments later, and Fin, Munch and Olivia stared at him like he had a knife in his back. "El, where did you get the bloody lip?" she pointed as she walked over closer. He could still make out her sexy perfume. He pretended he was surprised to see her. "Liv, you're back." he grinned. "Yeah, Cragen gave me another shot. Come on, we gotta clean that up." She guided him with a hand to his shoulder, and led him to a sink in the locker room. "God, Elliot what did your temper get you into this time?" He smirked and shivered as Olivia put a damp paper towel against his lip. "No, this time I held in it for you! You're welcome!" She rolled her eyes. "That's a new one for you. Then who kicked your ass?" Then she saw his eyes cloud and narrow. He wasn't mad with her. It was a pride sort of thing. The bastard didn't kick his ass. It was one punch. And that set him off. He grabbed her wrists and held them tightly. "The fuckin bastard punched me and I didn't want to lost my temper because of you. Don't tell me he kicked MY ass." Her eyes went big and she arched an eyebrow, trying not to wince at the pressure Elliot was holding her wrists. His watch dug into her hand and she moved and tried to pull away. "El, you're hurting me." That statement got him out of his trance of anger. He slowly pulled away. He had never touched her like that, much less hurt her painfully. He saw her eyes brim with tears. "What the hell is wrong with _you_?" She got up and threw the towel at him.

To be accurate, it was Cassidy that was angering him. He had broke her heart, and then wanted her back. Then he had the nerve to come to his apartment and tell him off. On top of that, slugging him right in the jaw. And then Olivia saying the son of a bitch kicking his ass when he didn't have another scratch on him just set him off. His heart tore out of his chest as her eyes brimmed with tears. Hurting her, he never did, at least not on purpose or physically. Then he had the balls to actually touch her like that. She would probably have bruises on her wrists and arm the next morning. "Liv, I didn't-" She turned over on her heel and really did give him hell. "Get the hell away from me. I didn't even think you actually had the fuckin nerve to hurt me. You're not the fuckin Elliot I met the first day here. You can talk to me when you learn to grow the fuck up and learn that maybe actions don't speak louder than words." (WHOO! Go Olivia.) He stood there, his arms limp, and he saw her tears fall but she quickly wiped them away when she went back into the bullpen.

Fin immediatley noticed Olivia being upset and he glared at Elliot. "What the hell did you do this time, Stabler?" he asked with a grimace. "Besides the usual." Elliot sighed and looked at him. "Made an ass of myself." Fin arched an eyebrow. "Besides the usual, I said." He ignored him and continued to walk toward Olivia. He softly touched her shoulder. "Olivia, I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." She brushed him off and continued walking towards Cragen's office. (Oh no.) He turned her around. "Are you going to tell?" he asked worridely. "No, you bastard. I'm asking about a case. Don't you worry your pretty little head. I'm not tattling on you." She went in quickly and he heard muffled voices. Then Cragen came out. "You. Get in here." Elliot swallowed the lump in his throat. He strode in and began to speak.

"Cap...?"

"No! Just shut up! What is going on here?" Elliot looked over to Olivia and his eyes clouded again. "What the hell did you tell him?" She widened her eyes. "What did I tell him? Oh so its already my fault!" He dragged his hand over his mouth. Cragen just sighed. "Look, children, why are we fighting? Liv just came back and you guys should be working as a team? Why am I not seeing that?" They were quiet for a second and then Olivia spoke up. "Just figuring out things, Cap." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fine, whatever. Just make sure it doesn't effect your work." They stood there and took a few deep breaths. He looked up again and glared. "Why are you still here?!" Both of their eyes widened and they went out. As soon as they were out of earshot in the cribs, he started to apologize. "Look, Liv...." Olivia sat on the crib. "El, drop it. It doesn't matter anymore. We never should have had sex the first time. Just forget it and lets pretend none of this ever happened." He stood there and rubbed the back of his neck, slightly nodding. Forget? How could he? That amazing angel had been in his bed, calling his name and letting him touch her. How could he get that out of his head? That would be in his dreams for at least 3 years. But what happened next would be in his mind forever. A knock came from the door of the cribs and he opened it. He glared at the man that had just slugged him for Olivia. "Olivia, I thought you'd be here."

**Yeah, you guys know who it is. Stupid Cassidy. I hate that man. By the way, I know you guys might be freaking cause she said to forget about it! I mean, we can't even forget about it! That chapter was.....just AWESOME!!!!! Yeah....ooohh and guess where I'm going? New York! Yeah, thats right! My dad's bringing me! It's gonna be hell of a time! Hehe. And in the summer, I'm going to California! In either, I'll try to stalk-I mean look for Christopher Meloni! Wish me luck! **

**Love and Thunder,**

**Babybel**


	13. Chapter 13:His Heart Tears Apart

**The Fight for Elliot Stabler**

**Ch.13: His Heart Tears Apart**

**P.S people i don't own SVU and if you have questions, ASK!**

"Cassidy!" Olivia suddenly greeted happily. He smirked. "Hey, Liv. Did you change your mind?" She looked over at Elliot and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, yes I did. I'd love to go on a date with you tonight." He smiled and hugged Olivia. "Alright. That cafe on 3rd Avenue. You. Me. A bottle of wine. I'll pick you up at 7:30." She smiled. "Can't wait." Elliot gaped as she smirked and stretched as the man walked away. "What-the hell was that?" She looked at him strangely. "What? I accepted a date, El. Do you have a problem with that?" He shrugged. "Well...I don't-OF COURSE I DO!" Then he saw Fin turning and looking at him weirdly. He toned his voice down. "What happened to 'us'?" he asked. "Elliot, you really need a day off. There was and is no us." Then, she smiled and walked away.

Elliot Stabler didn't cry. Not for anything. But when she just said there would never be anything other than friends between them, he felt tears fall down his face. He quickly wiped them away and walked into Cragen's office. "Cap, I need to take a day off. I can't do it." The captain sighed. "Case gettin to ya, huh? Alright. Clock out before you leave." He did as he was told, and took his coat, completely ignoring Olivia's worried stare as he walked out. He started up his truck, and then actually thought of...suicide. (I know. That's completely out of Elliot character. Just wondering if you're paying attention.) Opening the window and let the carbon monoxide from the engine come in and kill him. Then he sighed. If there was nothing he could do but let Olivia be happy, then he would. So he did something he never thought he would do. He drove up to Brooklyn Heights, and went to an apartment building. He knocked on the door and a wide-eyed blonde opened the door. "Elliot? What are you doing here?" He half-smiled, his next words nearly tearing his heart out. "Hey Dani. I need to tell you something.......something important." (No. NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!)

"Well, sure....come on in." They both sat down on the couch, and he looked into her eyes. "Things between me and Liv didn't work out...and I realized I don't love her anymore. I can't. So I was wondering...did you want to....you know...start over and maybe grab some dinner?" Dani immediately grinned. "I'd like that. How about next Thursday?" He faked a smile. "Sure, pick you up at 7:30." They both smiled, as Elliot's heart ached.

What?! Oh hell he is not taking back that she witch! Fine! Be that way, El! Liv is being a little stubborn so FINE! Alright, thanks for listening to my stories guys! My friends keep telling me I have a lot of talent! But a lot of you guys do too! I've read some of your stories! You guys have writing potential! Love you all! Review please!! Sorry its short! And I'm stopping it for a second! Not to piss you guys off! Because I have a bunch of story ideas and I don't want to forget them!

Hugs and Thunder,

Babybel3


	14. Chapter 14:Later

The Fight For Elliot Stabler

Ch.14:Later...

Three months had passed, and though he had gotten over Olivia in his mind, Elliot couldn't get over her in his heart. (That sounded so much less corny in my mind...^^) He and Dani had gone out for that long, and true she made him happy, but not as happy as Olivia made him. They continued their slightly awkward friendship, with slight moments and smiles from across their desks. And Olivia STILL was dating Cassidy. She said there was something about him that changed from last time. He was more caring and loving. Sweeter. It made Elliot want to gag and choke Brian, but he calmed down. To be honest, he could control his temper better. Dani signed him up for anger management classes on his own time and she forced him to go. And it helped him a lot. So he was much kinder to victims and perps, and he still managed to hold on to his steely, tough personality. The thought made him smile. But then he would hear Olivia mention Brian in something, and he decided he needed a lot more classes if he didn't want to end up going to Brian's place and killing him.

"Hey, El you hungry?" she asked with a smile. She certainly had a lot more of those since she had been dating him. "Yeah, I could go for a bite. And I'm probably buying right?" She grinned at him. "As always." He rolled his eyes and took his keys. "Come on." He led her out to his car, and they drove over to the nearest diner. After they ordered their drinks, Olivia took in a deep breath. "El? I needed to tell you here...its important." His heart soared at the thought she was going to tell him she still loved him. But it crashed two floors when she giggled and held out a ring. "He asked me to marry him, El! And I said yes!" (NOOOOOOO!!!!) His eyes bugged out and his heart crumbled. "Wha-What?" he asked, refusing to let tears show. "Yeah! He wants it to happen as soon as possible! We're inviting you and his family! And I guess the squad. It's next month." He turned and quickly wiped away a few tears. "That's....great, Liv. I'm happy for you." He did want her to be happy. He just wanted her to be happy with him. Not with Brian. Not with Porter. Not with any other scumbag. Just him and her. No one else.

He placed his hand on hers and squeezed it. She frowned. "You don't sound happy." Then her eyes flashed the slightest. "You still thinking about...what happened between us?" she asked, not even faking a smile. He let out a short breath, which could have been interpreted as a slight laugh, but he didn't care. "There isn't a day Liv...when I don't think about it." She then smiled and ran her fingers down his forearm. "Me neither." He looked up from his observation of his fork and his eyes widened. "Really?" She smiled and placed her hand back on his. "El, lets face it. You were the first guy I knew I was in love with." The waiter came back at the wrong time, and asked if they were ready to order. "No, not yet. Wait a minute." Elliot sighed, not taking his eyes off Olivia's. The waiter grunted, and walked away. Then she moved her chair over to Elliot's, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Elliot, don't get me wrong. I thought I did love you, and I did, but now...I'm with Cassidy. And I still do love you...but I'm not _in_ love with you." He let out a chuckle. Four months ago, he would have said the same thing to her. The shoe was on the other foot now, he guessed.

"You get what I'm trying to say to you?" He nodded and placed his hand on her waist. "I do, Liv. I want you to be happy. I don't care who you're with, as long as you're happy, I'm happy." She grinned and kissed his cheek. Normally, it would have been an outrageous gesture. But considering the hell they'd been through the past few months, he guessed they both deserved as much. She moved back and other than ordering their food, they were silent. Screw everyone else. If Olivia was happy, then he was happy. That sounded like total b.s. even when he said it to her. He shook his head, and stared at her as she stared at her phone, slightly smiling. Probably from a text from Cassidy.

Yeah! The Fight for Elliot Stabler is back! Did you miss me? *silence* hehe. Anyway, what did you guys think? I thought I could use a really touchy, loving thing that might make you guys cry or at least get goosebumps. Hell, I was getting some while writing it! Enjoy and review, please! I love hearing your comments!

Hugs and Thunder,

Babybel!!!3


	15. Chapter 15:The Fight for Olivia Benson

The Fight for Elliot Stabler

Ch.15: The Fight for Olivia Benson 

Elliot woke up in the middle of the night, with Dani shaking him. "El, what's wrong?" She looked at him with concerned eyes. "What? Why?" She looked down, looking like she was going to cry. "You've been calling Olivia's name for the past 5 minutes." (Ooh. That's gotta hurt.) Elliot's mouth opened. "It's just uhhh....Dani....I..." She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "It's alright. You're just getting over her I know. Go back to sleep." She cuddled her way back into his arms and he sighed and folded his arms behind his head. He let out a breath and had an instinct to call Olivia. He still had dreams about how he touched her, how she touched him. The reveling, and moaning, and kissing. He shivered just thinking about it. He half-expected for the arms wrapped around him to be Olivia's when he looked down.

But it was just a dirty blonde with a smile like the Chesire cat. True, she was very beautiful. But she was the Ugly Duckling compared to the beautiful swan that was Olivia. "If you're happy, then I'm happy." Yep, complete and utter b.s. Of course he wasn't happy even if she was happy. He wanted no one else but her. Don't get him wrong, he loved Dani, but he loved Olivia even more. The kind of love that you would kill for. The kind that made your stomach turn inside out at the mention of their name. The kind of love that was his and Olivia's. No other one like it. Original and beautiful. He finally moved so he wouldn't wake Dani up, and went out to the deck and leaned over the railing. Seven floors up. He actually thought about jumping. He wondered if Olivia would come to his funeral and cry, wondering why she didn't love him. He put one foot on the hem of the railing, and leaned over. He almost lost his balance and backed up. Then he knew. He was truly disgusting and didn't deserve shit from her. He leaned over the rail and threw up. He hoped if Cassidy was walking by, it would fall on him. (Hehe. I'd laugh so hard.)

He sank in a corner and got out his phone from his pocket. He wondered if he should call Olivia. But he finally settled with a text. '_Hey. Can I talk to you for a second?'_ He sent it and a few minutes later, there was a reply. _'sure. Come outside my apartment.' _He quickly pulled on his jeans, and kissed Dani's head, and walked out the door. He didn't have to go to her apartment. She was standing right outside his building. He grinned, seeing her sit on the steps. "Hey." she smiled. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey." They were silent forever, at least it seemed like it. He didn't care if it was raining. She didn't seem to either. "So...what do you wanna talk about?" He sighed and shook his head. He was telling the truth...no matter what. "Liv, I'm not happy. I mean, I'm happy for you, but I wish that I...was the one who made you happy. Does that make any sense?" She smiled and shook her head. "No." He smirked and cocked his head. "Liv...I wish I was the one that made you happy. That married you. That spent every morning waking up to your beautiful face." He saw her blush and rub the back of her neck. Then he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, but she pulled away. Then she placed her hand on his shoulder. "El...you need...to let me go." His heart ached at her words. "Liv, I ca-" She turned to him with fire in her eyes. Something he never saw in her before.

"Don't tell me you can't, Elliot! It's hard enough that we both know we still have feelings, but now you're saying you can't let me go! I-I can't do this anymore. You've got to stop pretending something its not." Then he broke down. "YOU THINK I LIKE HURTING YOU!! YOU THINK ITS EASY TO LOVE ANOTHER WOMAN WHEN HE'S ALREADY WITH SOMEONE ELSE?!" Her eyes widened at his outburst. "You don't get it! I love you, damn it. I love you Olivia Benson. I-I-" He stood there stuttering, until she gathered him in her arms. He cried into her shoulder, feeling weak and small. "God, I'm such a pansy." he sighed, and wiped away his tears. She grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. "Elliot Stabler, don't you fuckin tell me you're a pansy. You are the strongest man I have ever met and don't you EVER let anybody tell you any different!" Then she quickly kissed his forehead and let his head fall in her lap. "Maybe Liv...we should forget this ever happened. I feel sorry that it ever happened in the first place." He saw the corners of her mouth curve upward. "Well...you gotta remember, I started it." Then he got up and held her hands in his. "And now I'm finishing it." He kissed her hands, got up, said goodbye, and walked inside.

He bit his lip and leaned against the doorway. Then when he opened it, he was met with Olivia's brown eyes. She looked surprised as him, and before he even knew what he was doing, he pressed his lips against hers quickly and softly. She closed her eyes and then smiled when his lips left. "...Night, El." she sighed, with a turn on her heel. He grinned back. "Night, Liv. Sweet dreams." He just knew he would.

Don't worry! This is definitley not the ending! It seems like it but its not! And its a little short I know. And you know, for some chapters I listen to songs that match them perfectly. Well, for the first few paragraphs, its "Never Say Never" by the Fray and the last 3 paragraphs are "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts. Listen to them while you read! It's kind of cool! :P Please review and enjoy! 

Hugs and Raindrops,

Babybel3 (Its raining and I just felt like saying that!)


	16. Chapter 16:Letting Go Isn't Easy

The Fight for Elliot Stabler

Ch.16:Letting Go isn't Easy

Olivia rummaged through the clumps of flowers to spread them out on the altar evenly. Brian put a hand on her back. "You ok, hon?" he asked with big eyes. She shrugged. "Yeah, Bri. I'm fine." She brushed him off and continued nitpicking the flowers. He kissed her jaw. "You sure? Cause, I can think of 3 things we can do to make you feel better." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're not getting lucky yet, sweetheart." He laughed and hugged her waist and then walked over to talk to his best man. Then she saw him stop dead in his tracks and turn and walk over. "You're thinking about Elliot, aren't you?" She widened her eyes. "NO! Why would I-I mean its not like I wouldn't..." He sighed. "Oh come on Olivia! I mean, he just slept with you and then dumped you. Do you really still love him?" She only shrugged. "I-I don't know." He raised an eyebrow. "You do realize he doesn't really love you, right?" She turned. "How the hell do you know?" He grinned. "Remember when I visited you in the precinct yesterday? When you went to the bathroom, Dani came in and 'visited' Elliot. Although, I'm pretty sure by visiting, I don't think it means making out and giggling with eachother."

Olivia almost dropped the flowers off the rail. "Wait-he's dating...DANI?" (No shit, Sherlock! Sorry, stupid Dani.) Her heart ached. She actually kissed him and he was with another woman? "Uh...Bri, is it okay if I go back home? I think I forgot something." He raised and eyebrow and then nodded. Without another word, she ran out and took Brian's car, and drove over to the park. She remembered he was taking Eli there for the weekend. She instantly saw Elliot on the park bench with a portable cradle as he raised a rattle above it. "Stabler! Get your ass over here!" Elliot widened his eyes, and obeyingly walked over. (Yeah, I know this is unlike Olivia.) As soon as he was a foot away, she raised her hand and slapped him right across the face. He fell backwards by the force, and he rubbed his cheek. "What the hell was THAT for?!" he yelled, his face turning red. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it had to do with not mentioning that you were dating DANI?!!!" His eyes widened and his heart pumped. "H-how did you-" She held up her hand. "Don't give me that crap, Elliot! So you kissed me, and you think its alright when we're both in a relationship?! What, right after we kissed, I wasn't supposed to expect you saying, "I'm coming back to bed, Dani!"

His mouth dropped open. "Liv, that's not why I-" She interrupted him again. "No! I wouldn't have cared. But you still love me even when you're with Dani? What the hell is wrong with you?! You going to sleep with Kathy again right after taking Dani to dinner?" Elliot's eyes clouded. "Mind your own damn business, Liv. You don't know hell about my family." She glared right back. "Pssh. Well, that's total B.S. Considering I know more about your family than you do!" He opened his mouth again, and then he turned and walked away. "Oh, no Elliot! You are not walking away from me again! You stupid son of a bitch, did-" He whipped around and made her back up. "You want to bitch at me for what my life is like, Liv? I tell you I love you no matter what, and then you leave me? And then you kiss me BACK? What would Brian think about that? It's not like you've always had luck with guys." She swallowed and held back tears. "Fuck you." She turned on her heel and heard him walk behind her. "Liv, look-I didn't-" She stopped and looked down and then behind her. "No, just-just drop it....and by the way, I'm guessing you're not coming to my wedding...its gonna be much more fun without you."

She walked away, and his arms hung limp. "_Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!!" _He mentally slapped himself, and then turned on his heel. Eli began to cry. "L-Liv! L-Livvy!" He sighed and picked the boy up. "I want her too, buddy. I do too."

Alright, I think a few more chapters and its ending! You guys are gonna squeal about the ending! For like EVER! I just wanna say, in a way, Elliot sings twice in some of those chapters. Its kind of cute and HILARIOUS and everything. Anyway, I love you guys, and please review and enjoy! And yeah, I know, its short, but I need to end this story!

Hugs and Raindrops,

Babybel3


	17. Chapter 17:I Still Love Her

The Fight for Elliot Stabler

Ch.17:I Still Love Her...

Olivia ran into her car, and cried for a few minutes, ignoring several texts from Brian. Then when it started ringing, she finally answered with sadness in her voice. "Hello?" There was silence for a second. "Olivia, are you alright?" She shook her head. "It's alright, I'm fine..." He sighed. "It sure doesn't sound like okay to me." She didn't even crack a smile. "Bri, I'm fine. I'll see you at home." He took in another breath. "Alright, bye. I love you." She didn't answer for a second. "Oh Jesus, Benson, you're second guessing yourself about telling your fiance you LOVE THEM?" She sighed again. "Ok. Bye." With that, she closed her phone and finally drove off.

Elliot had already taken Eli back to Kathy's and now he was sitting in his apartment, wiping away an occasional tear and regretting every minute of their fight. Then, he heard a soft, hesitant knock at the door and his heart lightened, hoping it was Olivia. He ran over to the door, and as he opened it, his smile immediately disappeared when he saw who it was. "Cassidy, what are you doing here?" Without one word, his fist met Elliot's cheek, and he stumbled backwards. "You son of a bitch! What have you done?" Brian stood over him, cracking his neck. "I called Olivia and she was crying? So what, you're not satisfied until she's crying over you?!" Elliot tried to get up, but Brian kicked him in the ribs. (Oh hell NO! LET ME AT EM! I'm gonna kill him! I'm GONNA KILL EM!) Elliot let out a sharp cry of pain as Brian pinned him. "You're just never satisfied with a woman until you break her, huh?" That time, Elliot's eyes darkened and he flipped Brian over. "Don't you say that! I would never do that to her!" Brian smirked. "Cause you love her?"

His eyes clouded again. "You shut the fuck up." He got up and pushed him away. "I'm warning you Stabler. You hurt Liv again, and you're gonna end up in the Hudson." Of course it was an empty threat to him. But it still hurt all the same. "I would never hurt her. I would rather die than hurt her." Then Cassidy stepped closer. "That can be arranged." Elliot's eyes turned to slits. "Get the hell out of my apartment." Brian rolled his eyes and then turned on his heel. "Don't forget it, Elliot." He walked out of the door. He was urging to kill Brian. But how could he? Olivia would sure as hell find out, and he just...he just couldn't hurt her anymore than he had. He did know he hurt her deeply. Even when he didn't mean to. He didn't deserve crap from her. He deserved no mercy. He just wanted to die and hope Olivia would miss him. He knew he didn't love anyone else.

Olivia sat in her apartment with Cassidy rubbing her back. He began kissing her neck, but she quickly pulled away. "Liv, what's your problem?" he snapped. She got up and rubbed the temples on her forehead. "I knew it! You still do love him? He made you cry and you still-" Olivia put a hand over his mouth. "Bri, please shut up. I...I just can't love him anymore. (WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?) It's impossible. I just-" Tears fell down her cheeks again and Brian wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright. You're fine with me now. He can't break you anymore." Though Brian thought she didn't love him, she knew to herself that it was complete bullshit. She knew she wanted that man more than anything. "Come on, let's go get something to eat. Maybe you need some food in you.." He led her down the stairs and to the car, and he turned the ignition and drove.

He turned the radio on to calm her down, but it only made her feel worse. (Alright, I was watching James Bond "The Spy Who Loved Me") The song, "The Spy who Loved Me" came on and it made her think of Elliot. "Nobody does it better....makes me feel sad for the rest...nobody does it half as good as you...baby you're the best..." She felt tears come to her eyes, thinking about all the moments in their partnership she craved, now hating that he knew what they did to her. She turned away to hide them from Brian, and she sighed and hid her heart crumbling, still knowing she was as completely in love with him as anyone could possibly be. As they drove up to a diner, she quickly got out of the car and ran inside. "I'll be back, Brian. I need to go to the bathroom." She quickly ran through the swinging door, and looked in the mirror. She had red puffy eyes and her mascara was streaked. Yep, love written all over her face.

SEE?! I told you guys that they weren't over eachother. But yet they're still avoiding it?! What is wrong with them? Are they stubborn or just stupid?! Oh, that's right! Olivia knows that it will ruin their job and crap like that! *Ughh* And yet, Olivia still getting married with Cassidy?! Well she has to do it. It's kind of like a pride thing. She wants to keep telling herself that she doesn't love Elliot, but we ALL know, she absolutely does. Hehe. Stupid stubborness. Oh, by the way, since I know you guys all hate Dani and Brian. Don't worry, something will happen with them. :)

Hugs and Thunder,

Babybel3


	18. Chapter 18:Dress Shopping

The Fight For Elliot Stabler

Ch.18: Dress Shopping

Olivia stared at herself in the dressing room mirror. She was getting married to Brian. She was going to be Olivia Cassidy. (See? It even sounds bad when I put it in there.) She was wearing a white flowing, pretty wedding dress. She even admitted it. She looked good in it. But she didn't look as beautiful as she wanted to be if she wasn't going to be Mrs. Olivia Stabler. (Doesn't that sound so much better?) She stared at the gold band on her finger. She hated that Elliot hadn't given it to her. She hated that she couldn't be with him. She hated that her job affected them being together. The only thing in the way. Yet it was also the most important thing to her. She had an actual family there. She could never bear to part with it. Yet she couldn't bear to stay away from Elliot.

She zipped up the back and walked out. Casey looked up and smiled. "Aw, Liv, you're so pretty." Olivia half-smiled. "Thanks Casey." She sighed and stared at herself again in the mirror. "You know, I always imagined you wearing a wedding dress, but I wasn't thinking of Brian being the husband." Olivia turned. "Who would it be then?" Casey rolled his eyes. "Who do you think? What other blue-eyed, hot guy is perfect for you?" Olivia sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, straining to look unphased. "Hmm...uh...no. No, that's-never gonna happen." Casey raised an eyebrow. "Wow. You don't have to be stupid. I was with both of you when you were fighting. I'm not retarded." Olivia smiled. "Why am I not surprised you found out?" Casey stifled a laugh. "Cause I spend too much time with detectives." They both giggled for a little bit, until Casey was silent. "I know it might ruin it Liv...but...in my opinion...Elliot would be much better for you."

Olivia froze, and then looked down. She faked a smile. "Oh, really?" Casey still kept her serious face. "Liv, I'm being straightforward here. I mean, you two have so much in common. You guys are best friends. You're both gorgeous, and the whole squad knows you have feelings for one another." Olivia cleared her throat, but it still felt dry. "Casey, stop...you...you know that's never going to happen. EVER." The woman was stubborn, she knew that. She was a lawyer after all. "Oh, come on, Olivia! You're telling me you've never even once felt anything for him?!" She was quiet for a second. "Well...." The woman grinned. "Uh-huh. That's what I thought. You two are perfect for eachother!...Hey if you change your mind, I'll trade you Elliot for Brian." She winked and Olivia giggled. "Yeah, that probably won't happen either, Case." She shrugged. "Can't blame a woman for trying." They laughed for a while. Casey knew how to lighten a mood, and how to darken a mood. But she was letting in the sun at this moment. She felt better, more confident. She continued trying out dresses and getting a yay or nay from Casey, occasionally smiling when she reflected on what Casey said.

She finally found the perfect wedding dress and bought it along with Casey's bridesmaid dress, and then they drove over to meet with Brian for coffee. When they arrived, Brian sat there on a bench while there was a GIGANTIC line beside him. "Sorry, babe. Didn't know it would be this busy." She forced a smile. "That's alright, hon. I can wait." She looked in the car again, and her eyes went wide. "Oh shit! I forgot my purse at home. Guess I only brought my wallet." He gave her a questioning look. "Make-up. Eyeshadow, lipstick, get it Bri?" Casey explained. He grinned at her. "Yeah, Case. I get it. Alright, you can take my car over to the apartment." He tossed her the keys and she nodded. She drove off in a flash and arrived with no trouble. Walking up the steps, she noticed there were strangely flower petals covering them. She raised an eyebrow when they stopped at her apartment door. She quickly turned the key, and she froze. Surrounding half the bedroom was dozens of daffodils, lilacs and tiger lillies. She smiled when she saw who brought them, because he was sitting there with a grin on his face. "Don't forget to read the card." he sighed as he handed her the piece of paper.

She took it in her hands, and smiled, feeling tears come to her eyes. _**I will always love you. **_She looked up as he got closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "But I want you to be happy. So, have fun at your wedding." With a kiss to her cheek, he walked out of the apartment, softly closing the door. She finally stood there, her smug grin not disappearing, and her heart beating louder than ever.

Awwwww, well that was heartwarming. And yet, I still wanna wring Cassidy's and Dani's necks. Who wants to join me?! Hehe. Ooooohh!!! Last chapter NEXT! You guys are gonna love it!! You'll squeal, and scream and by the way, before I get MANY questions like I'm one of the LOST producers, lets clear this up. He wants her to be happy, and though he knows he will always love her, he respects her decision, and lets her be free. Though she knows she loves him back, she knows she has to let him go. So does that help? Tell me WHAT YOU THINK!!!! Review and Enjoy my story!!! 

Hugs and Thunder, 

Babybel3


	19. Chapter 19:Happily Ever After

The Fight for Elliot Stabler

Ch.19:Happily Ever After

It was the day. The day she would become Mrs. Cassidy. (NO!!!! *pulls Olivia by the arm*) She was staring at her half-brother Simon, who was smiling at her. "You ready, sis?" She half-smiled, and nodded. He cupped her cheeks, and then smoothed out her vail. "Dad would have loved to see you in this dress." The mention of her "father" brought more tears to her eyes. But Simon didn't seem to notice. "You ready, girl?" he sighed as he held his arm out for her. She nodded and tightly grasped it and looked down the aisle. It seemed so big, she felt she was going to faint.

Elliot leaned against the wall as Dani's body pressed against it. She giggled as she kissed his neck, slightly nipping at it. She reached under the hem of his shirt, managing to pull it off. (GRRRR....D:) She smiled, basking in his muscles as they wrapped around her. She kissed his chest, and moved to his stomach, and stopping right above his pants. She looked up at him evily, and his eyes widened. She quickly unzipped his pants, and took him inside her mouth. He keened a little, his muscles tensing. "Oh God, Liv." (Oooh...talk about awkward, but YES! Checkmate!) Dani looked up with surprised eyes and let go as she rose up. "What the HELL did you say?" He stared at her, not sure what was wrong. "What, did I do something wrong?" Her eyes narrowed. "Aren't you supposed to say my name?" She half-smiled. "Didn't I say that?" he asked, completely clueless. She smacked him across the face. "No, you said Liv! As in Olivia?!"

The organ began playing as Olivia stared right at Simon as he smiled at her. Her arm tensed as he took a step forward but she reluctantly followed. "You can do this Benson. You can do this..." she thought to herself as she slowly walked down the aisle. She saw Brian staring straight at her, and Casey winking at her. She studied the priest to calm herself down. The corners of his mouth immediately curved into a smile when she looked at him, and he had a certain father quality to him. He seemed kind, and she wondered if he could help her. She was nervous. Too nervous. She wanted to run, like always. But she kept walking. Why was she still walking? She kept thinking until she got right up to the altar. Brian took her hand and led her up to the friendly pastor. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

"You said Olivia's name?! What the hell is wrong with you El?" He stood frozen. Then her eyes widened and she put her hands on her hips. Tears threatened her eyes, as if she thought it would make him feel guilty. "But I love you...I..." Then she took both of her hands and cupped his face. "You tell me, Elliot Stabler! Do you love me? Or do you love Olivia?" He stood there, confused and not sure where his heart was leading him. He stood there, with her eyes staring right through him. "WELL?!" she screamed. Then his eyes bugged in realization. "Olivia." he simply said. She let go and backed up. "What?" she whispered. He quickly pulled on his shirt, and pulled his zipper up. "I've got to stop it! I have to..." He closed the door before Dani even realized what the hell he was talking about. He quickly got in his car, and sped up until a giant traffic jam stopped him. "Shit!" He slammed his head against the wheel. "Six blocks away from the Shining Light of Christ Church." he said to himself. He turned off the ignition, and got out and began running.

"Before we present the rings, let us read a passage from John 4:18...There is no fear in love. Because perfect love drives out fear. Because fear has to do with punishment. The one who fears is not perfect in love...." As she listened to the priest speak the words, there was irony written all over her face. Well, duh, she didn't have a perfect love. Because she was afraid. She was scared. She definitely wasn't perfect in love. She turned and looked at the crowd, scanning for Elliot.

Elliot finally rounded the corner, just spotting the church. He bolted up the steps, and pulled on the door. He could hear the pastor speaking. He could hear the silence of the crowd. The wood didn't budge. So he pounded on it, hoping to get attention.

"Before we begin the ceremony, if anyone has reason for these two to not be wed, speak now or forever hold thy peace." There was no response, no voice, no breaking of silence. The pastor opened his mouth.....but it closed when they heard a pounding leading to the back of the church. The usher pulled the door open, and he fell forward. Elliot stumbled to the floor. Olivia's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "I object!" he spoke, getting up. Tears filled her eyes, and she dropped her bouquet and ran towards the blue-eyed man, who was just as emotional as she was. He embraced her in his arms, kissing all over her face, and finally stopping at her lips. "I'm still in love with you, Olivia Benson." She smiled, letting tears fall. "And I love you Elliot Stabler." Surprisingly, there was an aww from the crowd, and a very angry Brain coming towards them.

"What the hell was that? What am I supposed to say to this?!" (I got this from the Runaway Bride, which actually has Christopher Meloni on it. Though I don't know what Julia Roberts picked that old guy over the gorgeous Meloni. And I don't own Runaway Bride. Or SVU btw.) Elliot looked up from his stare to Olivia. "Well, Brian. I'm...I'm hoping you'll say...that you're happy for us." Brian opened his mouth and then punched Elliot in the nose. Elliot ducked down, grunting from the blow and saying some profanity that should not be said in front of God. "Gee, I hope you two are happy together." He mimicked Elliot as he stepped over and walked out. "Listen Brian, you'll find love someday!" Soon, Casey slid past her and ran after Brian. "See? Love!" She pointed at Casey. She patted Elliot on the back as he came up, not looking phased since he had a tissue to his nose. She smiled at him, and he took the tissue away, which was unfethered. "Let's get out of here." She jumped into his arms. "Lets."

_The End3_

Well, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Huh? I was actually squealing while I was writing this! Show me your expression along with your comments! :P By the way, I'm watching Runaway Bride right now, so love you all! Peace and please review!

Hugs and Thunder,

Babybel 3 

P.S. I'll be sure to send you guys some invitations to E/O wedding! Lol...jk...but I wish I wasn't. :)


End file.
